


Nature's Wonder

by peppymint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: My original poetry written mostly about the natural world.  Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Wait, this is mine. Never mind.
> 
> Peppymint's Fanfiction Blitz. Day six of Seven.
> 
> Okay, so it is not fanfiction, but I still wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

Winter

Winter is coming, the frost bites your nose  
Cheeks bright with excitement, the shade of a rose

Snow falls softly, dusting the trees  
The clear blue lake is starting to freeze

The sound of laughter rings through the air  
A time for friends to gather and share

Food on the table, gifts from the heart  
Everyone working to do their part

Stories and songs, a fire so bright  
These things will keep us warm in the night


	2. Forest

Ripples on the water, light through the leaves  
Flowers bloom among the buzzing of bees

Wind rustles bushes, garner snakes race  
Spiders weave webs as stunning as lace

The call of a fox, the gurgle of streams  
A butterfly beats its delicate wings

Trees reach upward, quail pass by  
Birds singing softly ‘neath a blue sky

Deer and elk graze, dew paints the ground  
For those who look life abounds


	3. Storm

A change in the air, a hint of unease  
A cold wind blows, tearing at leaves

The sun is gone, clouds hiding its face  
My lungs seize, my heart starts to race

Paths become rivers, rivers they rise  
Water descends, it falls from the skies

Blue becomes gray, gray becomes white  
The ocean churns, darkness coming from light

Sea waves crash, tree trunks groan  
Branches rattle, the wind starts to moan

But do not despair, all is not lost  
As with all things, there is both benefit and cost


	4. Stars

Lying on the sand, I stare at the sky  
A tapestry of lights reflecting in my eyes

Jewels to entrance, diamonds pure and bright  
Framed against the black velvet of the night

Orion hunts, his dogs at his heels  
Draco’s coils forming many small wheels

The queen sits down, brushing her hair  
Her daughter gazing at Perseus fair

Scorpio stares, his tail is a whip  
In a place of pride sits the Argonaut’s ship

It needs a guide, to steer it true  
The North Star shines, for it and for you


	5. Ocean

Inescapable force, as ancient as time  
A mystery to those who can read every sign

Water moves, it never stays still  
A captain stands proud his hands on the wheel

Dolphins leap, the whales start to play  
But dangers await beyond the calm bay

Storms rage, causing widows to weep  
Who knows what’s lurking in the dark deep

Terrors unending, beauty divine  
Never failing to inspire a rhyme


	6. Sunset

Above the trees and mountains high  
Behold the canvas of the sky

The last rays of a golden sun  
Strikes where earth and sky are one

Wispy clouds adding depth to the scene  
Who knows what beauty this eve will bring

The red of warning before a storm  
Orange fire to stun and warm

The shy shade of a pastel rose  
Or a pink so bold it glows

Then comes the hour of twilight calm  
The birds ceasing their cheerful songs

Purple spreads across the sky  
A palate of blues filling the eyes

Lights fades the colors are gone  
Until the rising of the next dawn


End file.
